


If there's a light at the end (It's just the sun in your eyes.)

by VibrantVenus



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 3 lies and 1 truth, Angst, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, I like donuts, I mean, Quote, Their eyes were watching God - Freeform, You'll see what I mean, Young god, i guess, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty, kinda cute, like super mild, mild AU, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "Half gods are worshiped in wine and flowers. Real gods require blood."-They are young gods, just trying to fix the world. (She's the first to notice when they become the problem.)





	

**1. ich luge**

Somewhere deep down she knows that there's no such thing. How could a bullet pierce your skin, and not go all the way through? Still-they are young gods and they are cleaning out the trash. (Kurt and Ram were the kings of date rape-they didn't deserve any less then they'd get.) It doesn't hit her until it's all over that she's killed three of her classmates, she has taken their lives in her hands and deemed them unworthy. She's disgusted with the taste of victory.

**2\. an ending**

He presses a kiss to her lips and tells her that they'll stop, if it really makes her that unhappy. In the back of her mind he whispers that they are ever changing beasts. They are growing and the only food they can accept is coated in blood. She smiles and takes what she can get, (her hands drip with blood when she looks in the mirror) 

**3\. the last**

  They are young and bright, tied together with chains made of stars, bound in the most reverent of ways. She stares into his eyes and refuses to look around at how the world has fallen down around them. (IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou he whispers) when he kisses her it tastes like blood, he tells her, "Just one more-Betty Finn-she knows, we can't let her tell. Veronica can you hear me?!" She is numb because in another world this was her best friend (not that she knows that) 

_1\. i love you_

    When all is said and done, when JD has a bomb strapped against his body and a bullet in his gut, she realizes she loves him. And maybe love is just a silly concept, but she knows he feels it too. He's mumbling incomprehensibly under his breath as the bomb tick ticks closer to his death. The timer is at ten and she pulls out a cigarette. Nine, and she lights it up, eight and she brings it to her lips. Seven and she breathes it in, six and she breathes it out. Five and she's lowering the cigarette from her body, four and she considers running to him. In that third second she considers many things-mostly joining him. However, there's too much unfinished business. Two and she whispers, "I love you." One and he whispers, "I know." The bomb goes off and she's covered in ash and smoke.

   She feels like a phoenix being reborn. 


End file.
